Tea Time
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Petite série de Drabble avec Sirius et Remus.
1. Tea Time

Auteur: Hyaku Yume

Genre: humour général

Un petit drabble pour aller avec les autres déjà publié. J'ai changé de couple, mais bon, je vais pas focaliser toujours les mêmes. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

« Sirius ?

-Remus ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ne peux plus entrer dans la cuisine ?

-La porte est fermé ?...

-Sirius.

-Une Collaporta ?

-J'ai besoin de la cuisine !

-Moi aussi.

-Tu n'y ait même pas !

-Et alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre cuisine ?

-A la cuisine ? Rien. Bon j'y vais, Dumbledore m'attend.

-Sirius ! Reviens immédiatement ! »

Sirius Black se jeta sur la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd et se dépêcha de transplaner. De toute façon Remus découvrirait par lui-même dans quelques minutes qu'il avait malencontreusement détruit la réserve de son thé préféré.


	2. Tea Time, the revanch

« Remus !

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne répond pas à mes questions par des questions !

-Je ne répondrais pas à tes questions par des questions si tu m'expliquais quel est le sujet de tes questions, car je n'aurai pas besoin de te questionner pour comprendre tes questions.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Sirius partit en claquant la porte déjà branlante du salon. Remus sourit tout seul d'un sourire de maraudeur, il était si facile de détourner son ami de son but, et puis, il l'avait mérité. Quoi ? Comment ça ensorceler sa moto pour qu'elle ne roule qu'en marche arrière et la démonter avant ne valait pas quelques feuilles de thé ?


	3. Oublie

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça !

-Tu n'as pas fait ça.

-…

-Fait quoi ?

-Rien ! »

Remus replongea dans le livre qu'il lisait avec passion.

« Tu pourrais t'intéresser à ce que je fais !

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas te forcer.

-…

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sirius ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, puis soupira.

« J'ai oublié de rendre la cape d'invisibilité à James !

-Et ?

-Il croit qu'elle est encore dans la poche de sa cape.

-Mais encore ?

-Il est sorti piégé le couloir prêt de chez les serpents !

-Dommage. »

Sirius paniquait à l'idée de son ami seul, sans protection dans les couloirs du château. Remus lui souriait, il avait rangé la cape à sa place, mais bon, la vision d'un Sirius au bord de la crise de nerf avait quelque chose de jouissif.


	4. En manque

« Black!

-Servillus!

-Sirius!

-Remus?

-Lupin!

-Severus?

-Quoi?

-Tu voulais?

-Rien!

-En manque de moi ?

-La seule chose qui me manque c'est de pouvoir, enfin, te frapper tout mon saoul.

-Frustrer !

-Sirius Black, cesse tout de suite !

-Pas moi.

-Oh, le chien ce fait gronder par le monstre. Comme c'est mignon.

-Si tu n'as rien à nous dire de constructif, va-t'en Severus.

-Avec plaisir Lupin. »

Severus se détourna et repartit vers la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmaurd, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce genre de petit échange lui manquait à Poudlard, alors il était bien obligé de venir voir Black et Lupin.


	5. Sirius et le sens des priorités

Le professeur de Runes était en train d'expliquer un passage difficile de la traduction de la page 35 d'un livre dont le nom échappait encore à Remus Lupin. Il avait eu le malheur de décrocher quelques minutes, et depuis tentait de rattraper son retard. Il sursauta donc violemment quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Sirius Black essoufflé.

« Remus ! Viens vite !

-Jeune homme ! Puis-je savoir la raison qui vous pousse à interrompre mon cours ?

-Une urgence ! Je peux vous empruntez Remus ?

-Monsieur Lupin vous pouvez y aller, mais revenez le plus tôt possible.

-Bien professeur. »

Sirius tira le bras de son ami et l'attira dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

-James vient de se prendre son premier râteau de l'année ! Faut que l'on fête ça ! »

Remus ne répondit rien et retourna en cours, excédé.


	6. Coin d'eau

Je sais, ce recueil était marquer comme complet, mais suite à plusieurs demandes, et à une bonne dose d'inspiration je publie de nouveau passage de la vie de Sirius et Remus.

Ce drabble si à une suite. Les autres sont indépendant.

* * *

« Tu viens ?

-Pourquoi ? T'as tes règles ?

-T'es dégueulasse !

-Allez, viens t'amuser !

-En lisant ?

-Mais je m'amuse.

-Non.

-Oui Sirius, il est tout à fait possible de s'amuser en lisant. Mais bien sûr, suis-je bête, le grand Sirius Black est trop bien pour lire ! »

Sirius repartit batifoler gaiement dans l'eau du lac. Et Remus replongea dans son roman « Arlequin » déguisé e, livre de runes. Il était passionné par l'histoire de Viviane et du beau Marco, ce jeune capitaine de croisière. Quand, tout à coup, son livre lui fut enlevé, il fut soulevé puis jeté dans le lac, partant rejoindre le calmar géant. Sur la berge, Sirius se tordait de rire, fier de son coup.


	7. pour nageur prudent

Le dortoir des Maraudeurs était calme, trop calme. James rêvassait sur son lit, Lili Evans hantait ses pensées. Sirius draguait dans la salle commune, Peter se goinfrait en cuisine, et Remus était dans la salle de bain depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Presque une heure même. Mais bon, James était trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Remus ressortit, le sourire aux lèvres et s'allongea sur son lit pour lire un livre. Une heure plus tard, Sirius entra dans le dortoir, prit son pyjama et partit dans la salle de bain. Manquant, par la même occasion le sourire en coin de Remus et le regard sceptique de James sur le loup.

Dans la salle de bain, Sirius se déshabillait sans hâte tout en se mâtant dans la glace. Il se fit un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur.

« Tu sais que t'es une bombe ? Ouais tu le sais. »

Derrière la porte, Lupin ricanait à la remarque narcissique de son ami. Sirius entra dans la douche, régla l'eau et commença à chantonner. Sa voix était diffuser dans toute la tour Griffondor, chacun pu entendre son interprétation de « I'm to sexy… », y compris la directrice de maison. Alors, qu'en sa voix passa à l'aigu à la suite d'une chute de température, les fous rires redoublèrent. Il sortit de la douche en pestant, et déboula dans le dortoir en serviette, criant un « Remus » qui retentit dans toutes les pièces.

Après ça, Sirius refusa de sortir de son lit pendant une semaine, faisant appel aux elfes de maisons.


	8. Ménage

Sirius était tranquillement allongé dans l'herbe du jardin, prenant le soleil. Remus, lui, faisait depuis quelques minutes, des aller-retour entre la maison et la terrasse. Sirius, attirer pas le bruit se retourna, et vit son ami empiler un énième carton sur la pile déjà présente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Du rangement.

-Mais encore ?

-Je débarrasse ta chambre de chose inutile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu appel inutile ? Remus, qu'as-tu fait ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'à 30 ans révolu, tu ais encore besoin de ta collection de Playboy et de tes posters.

-Mais Remus…

-Non Sirius, il est temps pour toi de devenir adulte.

-Je t'assure que je suis tout à fait adulte, j'ai vérifié. Même le miroir est d'accord avec moi.

-Sirius ! Je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Alors laisse mais affaires tranquilles.

-Comme tu voudras. »

Remus leva les mains et repartit dans la maison. Sirius n'auras qu'à faire le ménage par lui-même. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui dormait dans une chambre de vieille adolescent nettoyer l'été dernier. Et encore, il était généreux.


	9. Maniaque

« Remus !

-Hum ?

-Je suis choqué !

-Pourquoi ?

-Toi, tu cherches à piéger Sirius ?

-James, arrête de faire semblant et viens m'aider.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Il faudrait que tu le surveille le temps que je finisse.

-T'en as pour longtemps ?

-Dix minutes, peut-être quinze. »

James repartit dans le salon, il avait un Sirius à distraire. Remus était toujours agenouillé devant la porte de sa chambre, il s'était déjà occupé de celles de la cuisine et de la bibliothèque. Dans le salon Sirius s'inquiétait de son absence, ignorant du piège que lui tendait son ami. James apparut à la porte et se mit en tête de l'entraîner dans une conversation passionnante sur la Quidditch. Il échoua. Sirius commença à chercher le loup-garou. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, posa la main sur la poignée, un choc électrique le frappa et une alarme retentit. Remus ne supportait plus que son ami « range » ses affaires.


	10. Les malheurs de Sirius Black

Couple/Thème : Sirius/OC, Bébé

James et Remus avaient parié, mais ça, Sirius l'ignorait encore, non, il croyait seulement que ses amis l'avaient défié pour le plaisir. C'est donc en toute innocence qu'il s'avança dans le petit bureau, jusqu'au pupitre du professeur Mc Gonagall. Il s'arrêta, sûr de lui, et se lança.  
« Professeur, vous êtes là pour répondre à toutes les questions qu'un adolescent pourrait avoir n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans la mesure du possible Mr. Black. Auriez-vous quelque chose à me demander ?

-C'est-à-dire, que j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez comment on fait les bébés.

-Vous y tenez vraiment ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait Madame.

-Bien, alors asseyez-vous… »

Les deux autres riaient comme des perdus dans le couloir, tandis que leur ami subissait la pire demi-heure de sa jeune vie. Enfin de compte, ils avaient eu de la chance que le professeur les entendent préparer leur défi, même si le gagnant devrait partager son gain. La tête que tirait le troisième garçon en ressortant de la pièce valait bien quelques galions.


	11. Ciel nocturne

« Dit, tu vois cette étoile, là-haut ?

-Laquelle ?

-La troisième à gauche en partant de celle-là.

-Euh, d'accord, disons que je la vois. »

Il se pencha vers le garçon à sa gauche et lui murmura :

« Il parle de laquelle ?

-De la troisième étoile de la constellation du Grand Chien.

-Ah d'accord. Pourquoi ?

-Vous m'écoutez tous les deux ?

-Mais oui Sirius, nous sommes tout ouïs.

-Mouais. Donc, cette étoile est la plus belle et la plus importante de toute.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais, parce que c'est Sirius ! »

Un silence de désolation plana sur le petit groupe d'ami. L'égo de ce garçon de onze ans n'avait donc aucune limite ?


	12. De l'utilité de certaines choses

« On doit vraiment le faire ?

-Bien sûr !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, on le fait c'est tout.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes, c'est inutile.

-Ce n'est pas inutile mon très cher Lunard.

-Tu m'excuseras de douter de l'utilité de cette expérience.

-Je suis sûr que tu comprendras tout en voyant le résultat. On va bien rigoler.

-Toujours aux dépend du même

-Rabat joie. Bon tu viens ?

-Non.

-Comme tu voudras. »

Tout bien pensé, Remus décida de suivre son ami. Après tout, le sort serait lancé qu'il soit présent ou non. Et puis, voir Snape en écolier à couette devait valoir le détour.


	13. James et Lily

Défis Drabble :

Couple : James/Lily Thème : Parchemin Mots : Chat, Lunette, Boucle d'oreille, Cravate, Toit

Lily Evans venait de recevoir un parchemin élégamment plié en **chat** sur son pupitre.

_« Mes__** lunettes**__ me renvoient ton Image_

_Ma __**cravate**__ demande que tu l'arrache_

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois sage._

_Et toujours je te cherche_

_Comme cette __**boucle d'oreille**_

_Qui se cache dans tes chandails_

_Pour un lys, je sauterais du __**toit**_

_Je m'envolerais pour toi. »_

James lui avait encore une fois adressé un poème, à force il commençait même à s'améliorer, les rimes étaient presque toutes bonnes. Encore quelques années et sa plume serait magnifique. En attendant, Lily trouvait ça mignon, bien que jamais elle ne l'avouerait.


	14. Ou le besoin de pénétré certain endroit

« Rentrer ? Où veux-tu rentrer ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.

-Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi faire je te pris?

-James, par pitié.

-Vois-tu mon cher Lunard, c'est là qu'il garde la liste des mots de passes, dont celui des Serpentard.

-Et pourquoi on ne peut pas attendre sous la cape que quelqu'un entre?

-Aurait-tu peur ?

-Je dis seulement que c'est stupide, irresponsable et dangereux.

-Bien Remus, tu nous as fait la morale, on t'a bien écouté, maintenant que ta conscience est calmé : Tu en es ?

-Et comment vous feriez sans moi ? »


End file.
